Murray Head
Murray Head is an English singer and actor. Biography Born in London and brother to fellow actor Anthony, Head was a songwriter from his youth and gained a recording contract in the 1960s. Whilst gaining several hits as a recording artist, he would reach his first great success working as Judas Iscariot on the original concept album for Jesus Christ Superstar. Head also worked in a number of films as a character actor, including The Family Way and Sunday, Bloody Sunday and made guest appearances in Vice, The Bill and Casualty. He also cowrote the screenplay for Les Enfants du Siècle. Singing Predominantly a pop singer, Head released his first album in 1965 (The Bells of Rhymney) but it was as Judas in Jesus Christ Superstar that he gained recognition, performing "Heaven On Their Minds" and "Superstar" to great success in the original concept album and later West End performance. Head also had success with a later concept album and musical, namely Chess where he originated the role of Frederick Trumper, The American. He would continue to release such albums as Wave and several in French, such as the duet "Une femme un homme". Head also sang "Love in Vain" during his appearance as washed up pop star Pete Perry. Television Doctors (2010) *Love in Vain (solo) Stage Hair (1969) Chess (1986)(originated the role) *What a Scene! What a Joy! (solo) *Commie Newspapers (duet) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *1956 - Budapest is Rising (duet) *Florence Quits (duet) *Pity the Child (solo) *One Night in Bangkok (contains solo lines) *The Deal (contains solo lines) *Frederick and Anatoly (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) Albums The Bells of Rhymney (1965) *The Bells of Rhymney (solo) *Don't Sing No Sad Songs For Me (solo) Alberta (1965) *Alberta (solo) *He Was a Friend of Mine (solo) Sounds Sensational (1967) *Sounds Sensational (contains solo lines) She Was Perfection (1967) *She Was Perfection (solo) *Secondhand Monday (solo) Jesus Christ Superstar (1970) *Heaven on Their Minds (solo) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Damned For All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *The Last Supper (contains solo lines) *The Arrest (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) *Superstar (contains solo lines) Nigel Lived (1972) *Pacing On The Station (solo) *Big City (solo) *Bed & Breakfast (solo) *The Party (solo) *Ruthie (solo) *City Scurry (solo) *When You Wake Up In The Morning (solo) *Why Do We Have To Hurt Our Heads (solo) *Pity The Poor Consumer (solo) *Dole (solo) *Nigel, Nigel (solo) *Miss Illusion (solo) *Religion (solo) *Junk (solo) Say It Ain't So (1975) *Say It Ain't So Joe (solo) *Boy On The Bridge (solo) *Boats Away (solo) *When I'm Yours (solo) *Someone's Rocking My Dreamboat (solo) *She's Such A Drag (solo) *Never Even Thought (solo) *Silence Is A Strong Reply. (solo) *Don't Forget Him Now (solo) *You're So Tasty (solo) Between Us (1979) *Los Angeles (solo) *How Many Ways (solo) *Rubbernecker (solo) *Mademoiselle (solo) *Sorry, I Love You (solo) *Countryman (solo) *It's So Hard, Singing The Blues (solo) *Good Old Days (solo) *Lady I Could Serve You Well (solo) *Bye, Bye, Bye (solo) Voices (1980) *Last Days Of An Empire (solo) *Affair Across A Crowded Room (solo) *Hey Lady (solo) *On Your Own Again (solo) *Time On The Line (solo) *Chance Encounter (solo) *Children Only Play (Do You Remember ?)(solo) *Old Soho (solo) *A Tree (solo) *Going Home (solo) Find the Crowd (1981) *Old Soho (solo) *Losing You (solo) *Countryman (solo) *Never Even Thought (solo) *Say It Ain't So Joe (solo) *Pity The Poor Consumer (solo) How Many Ways (1981) *On Your Own Again (solo) *Time On The Line (solo) *Chance Encounter (solo) *Affair Across A Crowded Room (solo) Shade (1982) *Peace Of Mind (solo) *Corporation Corridors (solo) *All We Can Do Is Hold On (solo) *Not Your Problem (solo) *Joey's On Fire (solo) *Maman (solo) *Grace (solo) *Dragonfly (solo) *Shades Of The Prison House (solo) Restless (1984) *When You're In Love (solo) *Catching Eddie At It (solo) *Modern Boy (solo) *Peril In Venice (solo) *Salvation (Missionary Madness)(solo) *Mario (solo) *African Tourists (solo) *Hold Me (solo) *I Don't Care (solo) *Maybe Tomorrow (solo) Chess (1984) *Merano (contains solo lines) *The American and Florence/Nobody's Side (contains solo lines) *Florence Quits (duet) *Bangkok/One Night in Bangkok (contains solo lines) *The Deal (No Deal) (contains solo lines) *Pity the Child (solo) *Endgame (contains solo lines) A Gauche En Sortant De L'Ascenceur (1988) *Affair (solo) *Hard Man (solo) *Affaire Ratée (solo) *Still In Love With You (solo) *New Laws Of Love (solo) *All The Way (solo) *Boris Goes Berserk (solo) *LE S.A.M.U. (solo) *Affaire Encore Ratée (solo) Wave (1992) *All Eyes Are On The West (solo) *Feel No Shame (solo) *Ocean (solo) *Innocence (solo) *Just Enough (solo) *Caprice (solo) *Nothing To Lose (solo) *Little Bit Of Loving (solo) *Fear Of Life (solo) *Make It Easy (solo) Une femme un homme (1993) *Une femme un homme (duet) Pipe Dream (1995) *Who Loves You (solo) *Only A Pipe Dream (solo) *Prison Wall Blues (solo) *Si Tu Veux Etre Un Homme (solo) *Shadows Of The Truth (solo) *Dancing Flamenco Alone (solo) *When They Found Eldorado (solo) *Is That All There Is (solo) *Over The Hill (solo) *Fair And Tender Ladies (solo) *Hesitation Blues (solo) *India Song (solo) *Sedentary Nomad (solo) *Ça N'Était Que Ça (solo) Innocence (2000) *Nothing To Lose (solo) *All Eyes On The West (solo) *Move Closer (solo) *Ocean (solo) *Innocence (solo) *Just Enough (solo) *Caprice (solo) *Little Bit Of Loving (solo) *Fear Of Life (solo) *Make It Easy (solo) Tête á Tête (2002) *Seras-Tu Là (solo) *Crystal Heart (solo) *Tornado (solo) *Love Yourself (solo) *Little One (solo) *Loin Demain (solo) *Who Do You Think You Are? (solo) *I Believe In Story (solo) *That's Rich (solo) *So Strong (solo) *Lost My Baby Tonight (solo) *This Face (solo) My Back Pages (2012) *One, Two, Three (solo) *Gimme Some Lovin' (solo) *My Back Pages (solo) *Going Back (solo) *Games People Play (solo) *We Won't Get Fooled Again (solo) *Dust In The Wind (solo) *Avalon (solo) *How Do You Stop (solo) *Beds Are Burning (solo) *You Gotta Be (solo) *Missing (solo) *White Flag (solo) Gallery Jesuschristsuperstar.jpg|Jesus Christ Superstar. nigellived.jpg|'Nigel Lived.' sayitaintso.jpg|'Say It Ain't So.' betweenus.jpg|'Between Us.' headvoices.jpg|'Voices.' findthecrowd.jpg|'Find the Crowd.' howmanyways.jpg|'How Many Ways.' headshade.jpg|'Shade.' headrestless.jpg|'Restless.' headsooner.jpg|'Sooner or Later.' headchess.jpg|'Frederick Trumper' in Chess. agaucheensortant.jpg|'A Gauche En Sortant De L'Ascenseur.' headwave.jpg|'Wave.' headpipedreams.jpg|'Pipe Dreams.' headinnocence.jpg|'Innocence.' têteátête.jpg|'Tête á Tête.' mybackpages.jpg|'My Back Pages.' Head, Murray Head, Murray